The Love That Started It All
by shaggysoawesome
Summary: This is the story of the romance between Brom and Selena. From a little bit before the gardening position till the final swipe that ended Morzans life. First fiction, so be kind. T for safety. Might even have baby Eragon, also.
1. Authors Note

Hello, fellow fanfictioners, this story will be about Brom and Selena and their romance. I will go through the books and do research, which means that I won't add a new chapter until I can completely get their characters down. That includes their personalities, because it makes it better that way. I also could use some tips as to how they would act, so I might ask questions occasionally. If you think that the characters would act differently, then tell me so I can go must know, I'm an extreme grammar nazi, so don't fear bad grammar. I may need help from you guys, so that's why I'm writing this. It 12:42 PM right now, and I can't sleep. So, I guess that's what I wanted to say. This is my first fiction, so I will tread carefully. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Shaggysoawesome 


	2. Chapter 1: The Sighting

Chapter 1: The Sighting (Brom) Dear old friend, It is I, he who claims the lives of the traitors. I cannot scry you, the reason being that HE would find me. I have managed to secure a position in his castle as a gardener. I thought you of all people should be the first to know, since I left you in charge of the project. Since the blasted birds can be intercepted, I can't tell you details of anything that could give up my position. So, enough rambling about the birds. How is the project going? How is the ambassador? I calmly wait till your next letter. Sincerely, Slayer of Traitors -(Line break. Sorry, on iPod)- The grey haired man put the quill down, sighed, then walked outside of his hut. He looked at the sky, his crooked nose looking like a pillar, and let out a loud, fast whistle. He stood there, muttering under his breath about the "blasted birds taking too long". He could have sworn he felt something touch his mind, but shook it off. If it was a mind probe, it would matter because he had a strong mental defense that only an elf could or rider could break it. Eventually, a white dove flew down and landed right next to him. He took the scroll, rolled it up, and attached it to the leg of the bird. He then gave it a little piece of dried bread, giving it a shove and sending it flying. He went back inside, blew out the lamp, got under the covers, and went to sleep. - (Selena) At the same time that the crooked nosed old man was writing the letter, and beautiful maiden was getting back to her castle after an exceptionally hard mission, involving a small battle between her and 2 other very talented magicians. As she was nearing the front entrance, she noticed a slight glow out of the corner of her eye. It got her curious, so she went to investigate. She finally got a look at the glow, and realized that a man was outside one of the gardeners' home. He let out a loud, fast whistle, and just stood there, waiting for something. She noticed that he had something in his hand, but couldn't see clearly from her position. She decided that she should find out what was going on, so she slowly sent a mind probe towards the man. She was startled when she felt a strong fortress around the mans mind, and immediately withdrew, sensing that is was someone of great power. She decided that she would investigate it tomorrow, for today she was tired and needed rest. She went into her room, changed into her nightgown, and got under the covers to drift into the land of dreams. As she slept, she dreamt of the strange man and who he could be. - So, again, sorry if they seemed OOC, but I think Brom is easier to get than Selena. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

AN: Ok, since I'm on an iPod, I can't use italics for thought, so thought will look like this {thoughts}. The view of my story is third person limited, but occasionally omnipresent. Disclaimer: I don't own Brom, Selena, or the Eragon books. I own anything that isn't mentioned in any of the books. (Brom) Brom woke up early that morning, albeit grumpily, and went to go get dressed. He mentally reviewed what his mission was. {Find the "Black Hand", seduce her, and cripple Morzans' main pawn}. "Just like a game of chess." he muttered under his breath.(AN:I think they had chess then, but I'm not sure) He walked to the dresser and got out his gardening outfit. After putting it on, he went to start his his job. After pulling weeds and watering the garden, he notices a woman walking towards him. He observes that she doesn't appear to be a maid, so he concludes that she must be The Black Hand. - (Selena) Selena wakes up to the sunlight pouring through her window, and realizes that Morzan hadn't gotten back to the castle. {Galbatorix probably has something to do with this} she thinks, but continues with her day. As the sun reached noon, she remembered that she was going to talk to the man she saw last night. So, donning her black tunic and forest green leggings (AN: I know that most women wore dresses, but she's a magician for Morzan, so deal with it) and strolled to the garden. As she neared it, Selena saw the same hook nosed man from last night, bent over and watering the lilies. She saw him look up and analyze her, then heard from him a contempt grunt, his features darkening a little in the process. She thought it was strange, but stored it in her memory for future analysis, for there were more pressing matters at hand. "Hello, servant" she says in a cold and calculating tone. He notices this, and says in a mocking tone and a smile "Why, what is a fair maiden such as yourself doing out here? Surely you would be in the castle and drinking tea?." Selena glares daggers at him, and the man bursts out laughing. She is shocked by this, but is cut off by the man saying "It's of no consequence, I was merely having a laugh." Selena smiles a little, thinking that the man was actually quite likable. But, no matter how likable, she still had questions to which he has answers. " Well, I was just curious as to why you were outside late last night?" The man immediately adopts a serious tone and states "What I do is of no concern to you, but if you must know, I was sending a letter to my dear... friend." She observes the pause, but doesn't want him to become suspicious, so she calmly replies "I'm sorry, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's restart. My name is Selena." "Selena, what a beautiful name." "And may I ask your name?" "My name is Orion." Orion then grabs her hand gently and kisses it. - (Brom) Brom looks at Selena and realizes that she truly is beautiful. As he misstated hand, he notices that she blushed profusely. He then gives her her hand back, bows, then he turns around and goes back to gardening. - AN: I'm sorry about all the changes from past tense to present tense. It's a bad writing habit I have. Also, I think that first person will work better, so the next chapter will be first person point of view. The third person worked good on chapter one, but not this one. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Game-Changer

**AN:** I know, I know, it's almost been a year since I last posted a new chapter, but I've been very busy with school, and will now continue the story. I'm sorry that I'm so late, but at least I'm back. Anyway, here's my attempt to get back on track. I hope you enjoy.*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and/or object mentioned in this original piece of literature*

* * *

(Brom) The days fly by, as it does when one can enjoy a peace that is rightfully earned. Despite working as a gardener in the castle owned by the man whom I hate with every fiber of my being, I feel calm and meditative. Maybe it's caused by the feeling of doing an honest day's work of tending to the beautiful roses or trying to cut that goddamned vine that refuses to die instead of killing the Forsworn that ravage the planet. Maybe it's the fact that I can take a break every once in a while without being pestered by brats that want me to train them. Actually, I think that it is because of her, because of Selena.

Although my original intent was to kill her, I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why, I just can't do it. Every time I get a chance, I regretfully step back and don't. I know now that, if I don't act soon, the last part of me willing to carry out this foul deed will die, and I'll no longer carry the will to finish her off. Actually, that's one way to look at it. The other way would be around the time we first met. We began to meet more often and talk to each other a lot more. We learned that we both had some things in common, but it all came to an end after about three months.

That's right, three months is all it took for her to trust me enough to tell me something that, depending on my reaction, could have determined how the future would play out. She told me about her cruel treatment t the hands of Morzan and how her son, Mudtag or something like that, was constantly abused by Morzan and she couldn't see him unless Morzan allowed her. I can still remember the exact words she used to describe the predicament she was in. "There are only two reasons," she said, as her lower lip quivered, the only sign of the internal battle she was fighting"for me remaining here today, and one is because I don't know what will happen to my only son. I can only expect it to be worse if I were to perish." She then looked directly into my eyes, and as she saw the reassurance in my eyes, she said the words that have made me struggle for these past three months (really, the only uncomfortable thing right now). As she gazed deeply into my eyes, she said "Orion, you are the other reason. I haven't felt this way since I first met Morzan." Her eyes then adorned a starry look, and right then and there, I knew what she was going to say even before the words tumbled out of her mouth and without use of a mind probe.

"Orion... I love you"

* * *

**AN:** Again, I'm back and writing again. Another short chapter, but I think that this story will remain first person Brom, just because I know what he's like. Umm... can't think of anything else to say. Thank you all for your support, and I think that this chapter is a lot better than the others. I don't know, just let me know what you think. Goodbye!


End file.
